Shattered Hearts
by portentous humanoid
Summary: what do you do when your mind says duty, but your heart speaks otherwise. A story of revenge, hatred, love and the ultimate sacrifice. Will Edward and Bella survive this kind of trial?


**Okay. so here's the story BedwardEdella15 and I are writing :) Pls. enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong> Edward's POV<strong>

"What the fuck?" I thought as I walked down the hall to meet Tanya, but I saw her sucking someone else's face. And by that someone else, it was Alec, The Man Whore. He was the Captain of the football team. Her tongue was down his throat and I had to stop myself from throwing up.

"Tanya," I Growled. I wasn't a man who was known to growl, but who wouldn't when you just saw your girlfriend making out with another guy.

She turned around smiling but suddenly paled. Horror appeared on her face that I had to stop myself from smirking. "Edward, it's not what it looks like. He... he- he was the one who flirted me, he kissed me right away, I was trying to stop him," Tanya looked so proud of herself but I'm already tired of her lies.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said. I have to do this. I _need_ to do this.

"This load of shit isn't going to work Tanya, I've had enough. You've done it three times! And all your explanations are the same!" I all hissed at one breath. We were at school and I didn't want to get in trouble.

"Edward, you know I love only you," Tanya said sweetly. She was about to kiss me but I was too disgusted and had enough.

"STOP!" I said a little bit too loudly. Few of the people outside the campus turned to look towards us. I glared at them and they continued walking.

"THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT TANYA, BULLSHIT! EVERYONE IN THIS CAMPUS KNOWS YOU'VE FUCKED HALF OF THE GUYS HERE." I practically yelled at her face. It will be useless when I don't. She won't understand. She won't understand the decision I made.

"We're going to graduate Tanya, and we both know I'm off to... to Harvard. I can't have a relationship with you when I know you're going to fuck the first guy you see when I'm there. So, I'm sorry," I said calmly. I did love Tanya, but it was a decision I have decided a long time ago, I have to do this. I may be miserable in the couple of months knowing Tanya doesn't really care and true to the point that she will fuck some guy once I'm gone.

"You know what? FUCK YOU! You may be right about the fact that I have fucked half of the population here inside the campus, but one day you will regret the day you decided to break up on me, I'm the hottest girl here!" Tanya sneered at me and began to walk away. "oh! And by the way, I fucked Mike on your bed last week when you and your parents were out of town, you know I know where you put the key," she smiled evilly and walked away again.

FUCK MY LIFE.

After that revelation, I immediately went back to my house and ran straightly to my bed to remove the sheets. Shit. I slept here last night... and the other night and the other night and the other night.

I'm going to fucking buy a new mattress.

**...A Year Later...**

I was on training when Tanya's face came across my mind.

"Up to now,"-punch-"I still held the grudge against Tanya,"-head kick-.

Ever since then, I never saw her, but I still love her. She was my first serious girlfriend, but all she did was cheat on me.

My mind was occupied by her; and so, I didn't notice my co-workers were shouting at me to stop.

I've been beating him up to a pulp.

I dropped him, Jasper Whitlock, another co-worker of mine, my sparring partner, who, after I took my rage out of him, lay almost lifeless on the cold training floor.

I walked out and head straight to my room.

I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a member of GET (Golden Eye Troop), swore never to fall in love again.

_Assassins don't fall in love, they live to kill._

Not to care.

"Show no mercy. Nothing will come my way. Heart as hard as stone"

_A mantra that has been implanted on my mind for a year now._

I've been a part of this assassination squad since graduation, I told my parents that I was going to college, but Uncle Caius, The founder of GES, covered it up for me and insisted that I should join.

This is also the reason why I broke up with Tanya.

Pfft. Like I care.

For a year, I've been killing and exterminating assassination squads including the innocents and the guilty who suffered in my hands.

I'm a killer, and killing is a part of my life now. Death never bothered me. At any moment, I'm aware that I can be killed during every mission but, I accept it, I'm always ready to die. There's nothing to hold on to anymore.

People wished to live, because they still have this thing that holds them whole and because of this, they're afraid to die, to lose this precious thing, and to leave someone.

Not for me.

Not anymore.

**Bella's POV**

Ever since I woke up, I had this queasy feeling that something terrible will happen this day. But I tried to ignore it.

School went on as usual, but still that feeling was present.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asked worriedly.

I was startled; I didn't actually notice that she knew there was something wrong. "I'm fine Ang, it's just this queasy feeling that I'm having since I woke up," I said in an uneasy voice.

"It's going to be fine, Bella, I'm sure that's nothing," Angela reassured me.

"I hope so," I smiled weakly.

It was the conversation I had with Angela earlier, and it replayed in my mind as I walk down the pathway towards our front porch, it was unusually quiet, I saw thru the window, how messy it was inside.

_Something was really wrong._

I ran and opened the door, to find my mother lifeless in a pool of blood.

My eyes widened at the sight before me, my bags slipped from my hold, my world stopped, my breathing faltered, my knees threatened to fall off.

I wasn't able to do anything but stare. Not even cry, not a single drop of tear.

I just stood there motionless.

And the first thought that came to me was, "_where is Phil?"_

I walked around the body, trying not to look, and throw up at the same time, or the fact there was a slit cut around her neck, those eyes that were open that stares to nothingness, a bullet that passed through her back, and a knife still sticking through her or that over whelming stench, and a trail of her own blood, helplessly drawn on the floor, that says, _"help"._

I dragged myself towards the kitchen and saw at the corner, a boy who suddenly looked fragile, hugging his knees tight, a knife on his hand, and the first thing that came to my mind was, is he the one who killed my mom?

But, no.

For some reason, I believe he didn't.

"Phil," I said as gentle as I can, but my voice cracked.

He looked up, and in his eyes you can clearly see fear and emptiness, like looking through a blue endless hole.

"They came," was all he said.

**1 year later**

A year had passed, I'm living with my dad-Charlie-who was as devastated as I was. About Phil, his family decided to be with him for awhile, while on his therapy. We never had any formal conversation during my visits with him before, just the same words he had spoken to me a year ago…

_Debt. Black. Killer. Cold. Cross. Death._

Weird set of words, but anyway, these words haunt me every now and then, and I believe that somehow there is a connection with the words to the killer. My dad- who is one of the top detectives- said that it may somewhat have a connection with assassins that they've been tracking down for years- though he also said that chances are slim.

Yeah, _assassins_... I never thought assassination teams do exist, and never did I thought I would even _BE one of them..._

Well, not until a year ago.

**-training-**

...And with the final blow- he slumped on the cold gray floors stained with blood.

Of course at first it was hard for me to accept that I kill people, but then I would remember I'm doing this in revenge for my mom.

I already went to small missions... following a member of another team or would kill someone we or rather the team have a grudge on.

As a newbie we're all in this together.

But, for now, my goal is to be the top agent.

_show no mercy._

I walked towards the exit and headed to my room

"Bella!" I heard Jacob called out, but I ignored him

_Nothing will come my way._

He's been courting me for a few months now but...

_Heart as hard as stone._

the mantra says it all.

"Jake" I sighed and faced him before entering my room "Didn't a part of our mantra says, 'heart as hard as stone'? What are you doing now? Don't let me hinder you from it. Were not even supposed to fall inlove! If that's what you're trying to imply."

He was still looking at my eyes soulfully but there was hint of hurt in there. My stomach curled.

"How can I stop myself?" he whispered "When all I ever wanted was you all along? You really changed from all those years... But I don't fckin know why this heart of mine can't bear to stop!" his voice was getting loud

_I don't get it..._

He started to walk away, before I could speak he said, "You even called me mudpies before" he half chuckled before stalking out

* * *

><p><strong>so? any comments? Pls. do review it'll be of great help to us :D<strong>

**Hey Bedwaredella15 I finally posted it :D love ya maybe as much as I love _black bunny eating purple marshmallow mehehe_ :3 Tnx for being my Beta :P  
><strong>


End file.
